Is She The One?
by KawaiiCute
Summary: Trunks falls for Marron and she falls for him. They both find out they adore each other read the story and review thanx~*~*KawaiiCute


Is She The One?  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters!! (I wish!!)  
(ok these are stores in a mall in texas alright? I don't know any stores out side of the state since i never pay attention!! And I do not own any of the Songs or bands mentioned in this story!!  
  
Trunks was so lonely. He was really popular at school but he only hung out with Goten and a few other football players and some preppy annoying cheerleaders. Only one of them wasn't annoying or preppy: Marron.  
Trunks adored her. Her beautiful blonde hair in pigtails. Even though her eyes were like Juu-hachi's now it didn't scare him. He could stare at those blue eyes all day. Trunks was the captain and reciever of the school football team and Marron was the head cheerleader. Ring!! Ring!! It was the phone Trunks ran and got it. "Hello? Ah, hey Marron-chan. Huh? Mall? Ok...I'll go with you. Do you want to me to get you? No I don't mind. Is it ok if Bra,Goten and Jarrek come?(I just made this guy up) .Alright let me get ready real quick and I'll come get you. Sure.Ja Ne Marron-chan." After he hung up he put cologne on and lots of deodorant since he sweat a lot around her. He walked into Bra's room and said "Hey, Bra. Wanna go to the mall?" " Oh yeah. Sure be down in a sec." Trunks walked in his new mustang which was painted blue and waited for Bra."You're in the back." Trunks said as he stared at her through the mirror."Oh fine!!" she said as she climbed over the passenger's seat. When they got to Marron's she was already outside. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that had a rainbow right across her chest. Her shorts were halfway from her knees and they were black too.Trunks was wearing a black Godsmck t-shirt with black dickies. So they looked sort of Gothic but not really. Marron's lipstick was light and glittery and her eye shadow a really light pink that sort of looked like her lipstick. She had two earrings in each ear and they were both sterling silver hoops. "Trunks? Why are you staring at me like that? Do I look bad?" Marron asked worriedly. "No. Actaully you look hot." he blurted out accidently. Once he realized what he said, he turned really bright red. "Oh Trunks. Your just sweet." She walked over to his mustang and got in the passenger side. "We gotta pick up Goten and Jarrek." Trunks said as he sat in his car and started the engine. While they were going there Marron spied the cd player in his mustang. "Hey Trunks. What kinda cds you got?" Marron wondered."Oh Marron. You don't want to listen to that crap. It's all so ugly sounding. He only has one punk cd and it's NOFX." Bra stuck her head between the 2 seats. "Nuh-uh. I got 10 punk cds. I have NOFX, Against All Authority, Rancid, Jane's Addiction,VooDoo Glow Skulls, Living End, AFI, Monkey Porn, Protein Shake, and Operation Ivy." Trunks replied coolly. "Ummm...any others?" Marron asked hopefully. "Well...I have Insane Clown Posse but they're a little too freaky, I also have Godsmack both cds, Mudvayne, Slipknot, and for some reason Dido." Trunks responded.  
"DIDO DIDO!!!" Bra jumped up and down. "Hmmmm...How about Godsmack? The first one with Voodoo." Marron flipped through the cds and put it in. Trunks took one hand off the wheel and turned it up really loud with his windows cracked. I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S SO FAR AWAY AND I FEEL THE SNAKE BITE ENTER MY VEINS...... Almost everyone heard it on the road. One old mand rolled down his window and yelled "Turn that off!! Some of us are losing our hearing you know!!" And Trunks yelled back"Well, We're not!!" then drove away. Once they reached Goten at Goku's house Chichi was having a fit. She knew who it was because that was just like Trunks to turn up Godsmack up that loud or even ICP. " TRUNKS!! TURN THAT DOWN!!" Chichi yelled through the window. Marron immediately paused it. "Konnichi wa minna san Chichi." Marron leaned over Trunks and said "Is Goten in?" "Yes he is let me get him. Is Jarrek coming too?" "Yeah." Trunks answered. Once Chichi called them she walked towards Marron's side of the car."How ever did you get mixed up with a guy like Trunks?" "Oh, Chichi. Once you get to know him he's really sweet." Marron politely confirmed. Once Goten got in the car he put his hand on Bra's leg. She slapped him. "Owwwww....." Goten rubbed his face. "Hmph. That's why your longest relationship was 2 days." Jarrek sat in the car with his arms folded. Goten leaned over to the front took out Godsmack and put in ICP. THE GREAT MALENCO! HMM HMM HMM HMMM HA HA HA HA was heard 2 miles away. When they got to the mall Trunks told every one to get out go but Marron said she'd stay with him. "You sure? I mean don't you want to go to Abercrombie and Fitch or something?" "Hell no!! I'm no prep!!" Marron looked at Trunks as if he were crazy. Once they parked Marron caught her self about to hold hands with Trunks. The first store was Hot Topic. Trunks was looking at the shirts that had stupid comments on them like "Let's Get One Thing Straight. I'm Not." Marron was looking at some cute rave pants. Then they found each other looking at spiked and studded wrist bands. "Hey Marron aren't you gonna buy those pink rave pants?" Trunks looked so sweet but yet curious when he said that. "Oh, I don't have enough money. They were $50. I only have 30." She said sadly. "Well, I'll buy them for you...." Trunks murmurred as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out 3 20's. "Here." He took her hand and placed his money in it. "Are you serious Trunks?" Marron looked shocked. "Yes I'm very sure Marron. If you want them you should get them." Trunks smiled. "Well, I owe you something then." Marron hugged him. Trunks wanted a kiss more. She bought the pants. Then they went to Sam Goody to look at some movies."Cool, look, Pretty Sammy." Marron pointed to a box with a picture of Sasami on it. Soon they were in The Magic Knight Rayearth section.After looking at all the movies Trunks was stuck in Victoria's Secret with Marron while she looked at laungeries. Marron chose a white one that was really transparent. But when Trunks saw her in it he started blushing. She looked so beautiful. None of them noticed but they were holding hands. After they went to all the stores they put their things down on a table at the food court for lunch. Suddenly they started looking at each other. Their lips barely brushed when they heard "Hey Trunks!!" 'DAMMIT SO CLOSE!! Marron cursed in her head. "What do you want Goten?" Trunks scowled. "We were hungry." Goten smirked. They ordered all their food and sat down. Then Goten brought up what he was about to see. " So did I interupt your moment?" "No. You didn't we weren't having a moment." Marron bit into a Subway sandwich. " Oh come on!! Admit it!!" Goten urged. "Yeah Trunks. I saw it too. I'm gonna tell Mom that your naughty. Then she'll give me your car!!" Bra grinned. "Fine Bra I'm taking you home!!" Trunks hit his fist on the table. "No wait Trunks!! I still wanna shop!!!!!" Bra whined with fear. " Stay with Goten and fine someone to ride home with. A loud ringing noise made Marron jump until she noticed it was her cell. "Hello? Mom? What happened?!? Uncle Juu-nana is in the hospital? How did it happen? Vegeta challenged him? How long will he stay in? 1 month? So who will I stay with? No I can't stand Goten and Pan is acting weird lately. Bra?? Well I dunno...You already talked to Bulma?!? But Bra is going to stay at Pan's for a few weeks Right Bra?" "Yup." Bra answered. "I'm staying with who? Trunks? all right...Bye" As soon as Marron hung up she started cry. "Sorry about Juu-nana." Trunks said about to cry with her. She knew how close they were. "Hey. Maybe I'll ask Dad why he went so hard on him." "Hmph, Yeah right! Daddy will smack you silly. Remember the last time you and him were in a fight? You wound up in the hospital for 2 months!! And he did all that because you asked him why he hit Mom!" Bra tried to convince Trunks. "Trunks? You've been in a hospital?" Goten looked curious. "Duh, Goten. You were there when we were fighting." "Oh Yeah that's when he blast you and you hit the T.V. and got electrocuted.Then he pulled you out and you were all black and he smacked you in the face and you fell on the floor and he put his foot on your head and Bra ran to him to make him stop and it worked." Goten smiled. "Oh my god Trunks I didn't know that."Marron hugged. "That's why he has this scar on his right upper arm. See." Bra pulled Trunks's sleeve up to reaveal a wound he had gotten 3 months ago. Marron touched it and Trunks flinched. "Oh I'm sorry!!" Marron was about to cry when she noticed how severe her uncle must be. "We better get to your house Marron and get your clothes." Trunks got up taking all his trash. "Yes. Mom said that she wants me there to get every thing." Marron followed Trunks. "Tell Mom I'll be at Goten's house all my clothes is there already!!" Bra gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek and he hugged her. "Alright."   
~*~*At Marron's house*~*~  
Marron stepped out of the car. "You can come in you know." " Is Krillin home?" Trunks asked. "Yes he's here.My parents are going to stay in the hospital room with Uncle Juu-nana while I'm with you I'm going to visit him twice every week." Marron walked to her door. " Mom? Dad? I'm here." She saw her mom crying. Marron ran to her and started hugging her. Trunks walked through the door. "I'm sorry Juu-Hachi. My dad is an idiot. He beats me all the time. But of course Bra saves me a lot. I owe her." Trunks was helping a little. " What? Isn't that abuse?" Juu-Hachi looked up at the lavender haired teen. "He put me in the hospital for 2 months." Trunks grit his teeth. "You better go to Juu-Nana now." "Trunks can we trust you?" Juu-Hachi wiped her tears. "Sure we can!! I got to know Trunks when he came from the future." Krillin smiled. "Go get your things packed Marron and get going were going to lock up." Marron went in her room. Trunks followed her. Marron put down a picture frame with his picture in it because it had lipstick prints on his lips where Marron kissed it. Trunks saw it and started blushing and so did Marron. Marron had her own bathroom which was painted lavender like Trunks's hair. She collected all of her stuff and grabbed a tie-dye blue teddy bear off her bed. The phone rang in Marron's room. She answered it and found out that she was staying in Trunks's strange bed room because the people of capsule corp took all the rooms.  
~*~*~*~*~At Capsule Corp~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I'm so sorry about your uncle, Marron. Vegeta wanted competion." Bulma hugged Marron. "Trunks give her a tour around the building please." "First on your right is my mom then over there is my grandma...." Trunks started off sarcasticlly. "Trunks that isn't funny." Bulma scowled at her son. "I know i need to act like a idiotic nerd someday..'' "Trunks can we hang out in your room?" Marron walked closer to Trunks grabbing his hand. When they were walking down the hall Marron saw Vegeta. She began to squeeze Trunks's hand because she got frightened. "It's ok Marron. He won't touch you. I promise." He whispered. Suddenly Vegeta said "Wait Brat." "You call me, Dad?" Trunks turned around letting go of Marron's hand. "Come over here, now." " What?" Trunks was walking towards his father a bit frightened. Vegeta asked him why he's with Krillin's brat. " Well, she has no place to stay. And it's your fault why's she's here." Trunks replied. "Well I want her out." "She has no place to stay!!" "Too Bad." Vegeta snarled. Trunks was mad now he punched Vegeta and gave him a nose bleed. " Oh no what did I do?" Trunks began Running. Vegeta flew over to him and ki blast him. Then he teleported and caught him and started choking him. Vegeta let go once Marron began running towards him. Vegeta stared at her for awhile. She began to shake. "Your lucky i don't hurt little girls Marron." and he flew away. Marron bent down and saw Trunks not badly hurt just a little out of breath and hardly burnt nothing worse. Trunks got to his feet. "Are you alright Trunks?" Marron spoke. " Yeah. That always happens don't worry." He picked up Marron's giant suitcase. He opened his door to reveal a room actually clean just a few skater magazines on the floor. His wall had a slipknot poster and nails sticking out hanging up some of his jackets including his Capsule Corp. jacket. He had a cd player on his drawer a blue computer on his desk. Trunks even had a loveseat with a dvd and vcr connectedto well sized t.v. His bed had a plaid comforter on it. Even though his bed was messy his room was nice. His closet was a walk-in one not very mant out fits mostly dickies, sleeveless shirts, tanks, and t-shirts. "You can hang your clothes in there and there's a drawer over there." Trunks pointed to a drawer in his closet. " Thanks Trunks." Marron started unpacking and organizing. Everything in her suit case was already organized so it only took her 30 min. "So do you want the pull-out couch bed or my bed?" Trunks inquiered. "I'll sleep on the pull-out bed." Marron answered politely. Bulma walked in. "Are you hungry?" Trunks looked at Marron. She nodded. "Yeah I guess." Trunks walked in the bathroom grabbing a comb brushing his hair with it  



End file.
